Guard For The Insane
by KarrineWinchester
Summary: Karrine Schwimley (OC) is a guard at the asylum 4 men have been admitted to. With rape (Gabriel), abuse (Sam and Dean), and locked in a closet for years (Castiel), these guys were bound to go crazy. But is it worse then Karrine thought? Is their life more like Jack Ketchum? Will Karrine go crazy because of her job? And will there be love? CasxOC GabrielxOC SamxOC DeanxOC RubyxOC
1. Guard For The Insane 1

Guard For The Insane

They were bound to go crazy.

It was impossible for them not to.

I mean, one of them was RAPED by his own BROTHER.

2 more, they were brothers, they watched their own mother get burned alive by their father and then suffered abuse by him till they were finally saved... and then pushed into this sorry excuse for a mental hospital.

And the last one.

He had been locked in a closet by his own brothers.

No one let him out for years.

Food was just slipped in through a slot in the middle.

The parents looked for him. But all of the boys things were gone.

And his brothers told them he ran away.

They looked everywhere for them.

Put up pictures after pictures, scoped the whole house.

The closet, however wasn't in the house.

It was in an abandoned warehouse.

And when they were smaller, they were all friends.

Now, to tell you about ME.

I'm a Gaurd here.

My name is Karrine Schwimley.

And I've been assigned to these poor guys.

They're all about my age.

I'm 25.

Dean Winchester, one of the brothers, was 24.

Sam Winchester, the other brother, was 23.

Gabriel, the one who was raped by his brother, was 24.

And the poor boy who was locked up, Castiel, was 22.

This asylum will make you go crazy.

Crazy...

I've been going crazy.

I've had a worse childhood then these guys.

I mean, more of a twist betwean the Winchesters and Gabriel.

My mother cut my fathers head off in front of me, and I was beaten every day.

My second cousin and even more raped me.

I don't know how I'm still sane.

But it's coming close.

I can't go insane though.

These poor boys...

Well, I'll tell you how I got assigned to these guys.

I was just doing my rounds, when I was called.

Coming to the office in front, the receptionist, Ruby, said that we were having 4 newbies and I was in charge of them.

"You have to be careful though." Ruby's voice was soft, holding compassion.

"I knew Sammy when we were younger. He doesn't deserve this..." I gulped at Ruby' voice. It was full of love.

"And... make sure you don't get hurt and they don't." I nodded at her.

Of course I'd be careful.

I always was.

In every job I had.

I made sure to be careful.

Always.

I was reading my favorite author, Jack Ketchum, and his story, Only Child, also called Stranglehold, when they came in.

I was just about to finish and go to the next book, which I've read 5 times, called The Girl Next Door, when Dean coughed, making me look up.

"Oh man, I though you guys were coming tomorrow... Man, I won't get to read the last chapter of Stranglehold."

I sighed, and got up, shooing Naomi away for me to take them.

"Mhm... You guys ok?" I asked, beckoning them, and the followed.

"As ok as we'll ever be."

I stopped, hearing an unknown voice.

"Leddme just say one thing."

I turned.

"I need your names. To put to your faces and voices."

"I'm Sam." The one who said "As ok as we'll ever be." said.

"Dean." Sam's brother said, looking at me a little suggestively.

"Mhm... let me get one thing straight, mm'kay? I don't like having to punish my charges. But if you don't stop trying to flirt with me, I may break the no punishing rule. Bitch."

I said to Dean, and he looked so frightened, that he hid behind Sam.

"Now, your names then I gotta pee." I said, not even cleaning it up.

"My names Gabriel. Can I come?"

I pushed him over and kicked his ribs.

"Oh gosh, never make me do that again, ok? You alright?" I fauned over Gabriel's ribs, then helped him up.

"Mhm... I'm fine, sorry." Gabriel said, holding his side.

I grimaced.

"Don't make me do that again!" They nodded at me.

"My name's Castiel." I looked at him with pity, then remembered me being shoved and locked into the cupbourds and the freezer.

I breathed shakily, then put them into their room, leaving.

When I finished going to the bathroom, I went to the side of the cell, gave them pity looks, then finished reading my Jack Ketchum.

"If you need anything, just say so, kk?" I asked. They nodded.

I hope this won't make me crazy.

Holy shit, I've read this same paragraph 3 times!

Onto The Girl Next Door. Then the movie xD.


	2. Guard For The Insane 2

"'We're sorry, but he didn't make it.', Marlowe told the little girl, who looked up at the doctor. The little girl looked like she barely understood, then she swung her legs. 'I thought he wouldn't.' And that was the end of that."

Karrine read aloud.

Dean smirked.

"The little chick seems cool!" Karrine glared.

"She's not! She's a cannibal!" Dean winced at his mess up.

Oh, oh, this is a good story.

"'Hold it down at the joint,' he heard a man say quietly. He felt a sudden pressure on his upper back, someone's cold hands holding his wing down. He was too tired to fight it. Whatever was in those sedatives they created, it was kicking his ass. For a long while he paid all his attention to what they were doing to his wings. They were pulling a few feathers out, probably trying to mend that gash he assumed. He winced at each feather pulled out. The last one he pulled out was particularly painful and he hissed and tried to pull his shoulder up and was confused when he couldn't. That was when he felt the straps. One on each of his wrists and ankles, on across his back, beneath and below his wings. Three vertical straps holding down his left wing and just one over the tip of his right so they could fix the cut. He felt another particularly painful pull as they removed another feather. He hissed in a breath and jerked a bit. He felt the person holding his wing down push just a bit harder."

"That sounds hurtful..." Cas said.

"Mhm... it is." Karrine answered.

There was silence.

"I have a question." Karrine said, looking up at them.

"Yes?" Sam asked.

"What... what does it feel like?" Karrine asked, looking into her hands.

"What does what feel like?" Gabriel asked, speaking again.

"What does it feel like to not be able to do... anything? Do you get what I'm asking?" Karrine looked up at them with a questioning look.

They all shook their heads.

"Mhm... thought so. Uh, here, what does it feel like to not be able to go into the diner and just see the waitress bringing out your double cheese burger? What does it feel like to know you aren't going to be able to go to the movies for Iron Man 3 because you had a mental breakdown or some dicks in doctor uniforms said you would even though you probably wouldn't? What does it feel like to know..."

Karrine looked away, into the room next door with windows of the other people, just sitting and rocking and waiting.

"To know you'll never see your friends and family that actually gave a fuck about you when your mother liked to use you as a fucking-" Karrine's breath hitched.

"I-I mean..."

Karrine face palmed, and started crying.

"I-I gotta go."

Karrine ran off.

"What was that?" Cas asked.

The others shrugged.

Karrine was in the bathroom, splashing water in her face.

"Why am I so abused? Why does everybody reach in and rip out the truth, and tell me that I'm a fucking whore, or that my parents want me dead?"

Karrine cried harder, then looked up when Ruby walked in, giving her a hug.

"Ruby..." Karrine sighed.

"Karrine, it's ok. You remembering?" Ruby knew everything that had happened to Karrine.

They were best friends.

"Y-yeah... I almost let it slip."

Karrine answered.

Ruby sighed, and held her hands.

Bringing them to her chest, she said, "It's ok. None of it was your fault. It's going to be ok."

Karrine nodded, crying into Ruby's shoulder as she pulled Karrine into a hug.


End file.
